dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Golems are humanoid figures made mostly from clay and stone. Buried within their bodies are magickal charms that grant them the ability to move autonomously. __TOC__ Description Its dimensions are decided by its creators, but most tend to top twenty feet (Height >= 610). Golems are often created to guard important places, treasures, or people, and they follow orders loyally and without question. Golems are a powerful force to be reckoned with, considering their overwhelming physical strength and defensive advantages, but if you can destroy the charms within them that grant them life, they will be stopped forever. Since golems are little more than puppets obeying the orders of their creators, they do not possess wills of their own, nor emotions or even a sense of self. Accordingly, they are not capable of any type of communication. Thanks to their artificial nature, golems do not have pain receptors and will not be stopped by bodily damage. They also lack sight and detect enemies by life force alone. Tactics intended to impair their vision will thus be meaningless. The magic glowing disks on their body serve as weakpoints for a golem. Some of the spots can even be on the bottom of their 'foot' and will require them to be toppled over in order to have access to it. Once several have been destroyed, this will halt the golem temporarily from moving, giving your team time to attack any other spots. Word of warning, if you're on its body when it starts to shake, it's best to get off right away. It will reactivate and 'yell' sending everyone flying off its body. The colour of the disks then switch to a magenta-esque and it's speed when attacking increases significantly. This can catch unwary or over confident players off guard who are used to its big, slow lumbering creatures. Attacks Tactics * The only way to take down a Golem is to destroy its disks. Use physical attacks as the disks have extremely high resistance to magic attacks. *A Golem will always have one disk on its body which glows brighter than the others. Once this disk has been shattered, the Golem will freeze and turn dark. Take this opportunity to run away, heal or continue attacking the other disks. When the golem reawakens, it will hit with a magical blast that deals a great amount of damage to the people around it. It will then turn pinkish-red and go berserk for about a minute. Once the Golem has turned purple again, it is safe to attack once more. *A well timed strike on its head while it shoots lasers or charges its laser will topple it most of the time. *Destroying the disk on its lower back will usually drop it to all fours, granting access to the disk on the sole of its foot. *The explosions after a laser hits the ground can be jumped over. *The Sorcerer spell Exequy can be used on a Golem. *The Sorcerer spell Gicel can damage disks. *Dark/Abyssal Anguish allows a Mystic Knight to hit two or even three disks at the same time, dealing massive damage and staggering the Golem. *It seems to be mostly unable to fire its laser higher than it is tall, so jump on a rock or somthing and go wild (with ranged or magick attacks). Also it loves going after YOU when it's on its last disk, so be sure to tell your pawns to go after it. And for the most part, conveniently there usually are some exploding barrels around so watch for those when you're trying to shoot its back. *the Sorcerer spell high lassitude can slow it as well Locations #Near the Bandit's Den, North of Gransys. On the way to BlueMoon Tower (northeast Gransys), past the 2 groups of bandits in the canyon. #Between the encampment and Gran Soren, in Moonsbit Pass (I think, it was on the edge of a cliff. IIRC the carriage treads here in the hydra escort quest)(Post-Game). #On a cliff at Tomb of The Unknown Traveller near Bloodwater Beach . Can be found near a stone formation. #In Witchwood. A Metal Golem may also be encountered at the dark river bank at west of the river. #In The Everfall (Post-Dragon). Drops *Magick Medal (from breaking a disk) *Dappled Ore *Silver Ore *Fuligin Ore (rare) Gallery golem5.jpg|Golem in the fog golem4.jpg golem3.jpg golem2.jpeg golem1.jpg For the fans that hate golems.jpg|Death of a golem via stab to the head amulet Trivia *Climbing the creature to take it down is similar to the game "Shadow of the Colossus ". *Near the witch hut in Witchwood, the golems had fought with Guts in Berserk Manga. One of the golems is guarding the door to the basement that have the Berserker Armor worn by Guts. The Golem's "Berserk" Mode is also a homage to this series and what the armor is supposed to do. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss